


Evolutionary Reckoning

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [73]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Characters - Freeform, Gen, Marvelous World of Bendy, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Bendy, Scott, and pals engage in a rescue operation.





	Evolutionary Reckoning

"We're in position, Henry."

"Good," came Henry's voice over the comlinks. "Scott, see if you can find where they're keeping their test subjects. Sammy, you take care of the alarms. Be careful, both of you."

"Understood." Donning his helmet, Ant-Man shrunk down, hopping onto a flying ant that had been hovering nearby.

"Keep an ear out for my signal," Sammy said. "Believe me, you'll know when you hear it."

With that, he dissolved into a puddle, slipping under the door and reforming on the other side. Seeing no one in the hall, he nonetheless entered the vent, figuring it was the best way to stay hidden.

 _Hard to think I'd ever be doing something like this_ , he thought to himself. _I feel like I'm in a spy movie--which isn't that far from the truth._

Finally, he reached the control room. Two men were inside, too distracted with literature to really be paying attention to the security monitors. But they certainly noticed when black liquid poured out of a vent. As they approached the pool forming on the floor, Sammy sprang up, delivering a blow to one guard's jaw. The other drew his weapon, but the bullets simply passed through the former music director's liquid form.

Less than three minutes later, the loudspeakers crackled to life.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake, or in the morning...you'll be dead."

Outside, Bendy perked up. "That's the signal! Let's go!"

(BATIM)

"D'ye hear that?" Shawn asked, looking over at Thomas and Grant. "Sounds like we might have a jailbreak goin' on."

"I doubt anyone's managed to get through that electrified glass," Thomas pointed out. "More likely, someone outside found out about this place."

"I just hope it's the Avengers, or someone similar," said Grant. "What these AIM people did to us is bad enough, but if Hydra or some other criminal organization decided they wanted us..."

All three shuddered slightly. They, along with several other AIM lab rats, had been subjected to genetic modification experiments. Fortunately, all three had survived, undergoing dramatic changes:

-Grant found himself transformed into a blue demon-like creature.  
-Thomas could generate and shape ice, with the side effect of having a lower body temperature.  
-And Shawn now possessed the ability to pass through solid objects, though he hadn't tried escaping through the glass, suspecting the electricity would still affect him.

"Over here!"

Around the corner came Wally and Norman, the latter dressed in a red, white, and blue outfit with a white star on his chest and a domino mask. The two immediately launched into combat against the guards, though Wally was clearly doing his best to pull his punches.

"Careful!" Grant called. "The glass will shock you if you touch it--not enough to kill you, but it hurts."

"Good to know," Norman replied, flipping a guard over his head. "Any idea how to shut it off?"

"Just a second," Sammy chimed in over the intercom.

There was a pause. "Try it now."

Sure enough, Shawn was able to pass through unharmed, bringing Thomas and Grant with him.

"We still gotta find those kids" Wally said. "Maybe you can help. Follow us."

(BATIM)

Meanwhile, Bendy and his team--consisting of himself, Boris, Alice, and Susie--had found Cassie and Eli, along with two other boys.

"What's it like outside?"

"War Machine has things covered outside," Scarlet Witch reported over the comlink. "Pendle and I found a few people who haven't been tested on. Aside from them, and the ones Franks and Polk found, there doesn't seem to be anyone else held captive. How are things on your end?"

"Good news--we found Cassie and Eli," Alice responded, carefully shifting the unconscious form of Cassie Lang so she could bend down and pick up the girl's Bendy doll. "They're both still alive, and relatively OK."

"And there's a couple of other boys here," added Boris. "We'll bring them too."

"Alright," Henry said. "Head for the control room. Wally, Norman, you do the same."

"Got it."

(BATIM)

"How are they doing?"

"Well, the good news is that none of them are dying." Leonard looked over at where the kids were resting. "And in the event any of them require therapy, I'm available. William and Thomas may be in particular need."

"What makes you say that?"

"Unlike Cassie and Eli, neither of those two has any family left," explained Scott. "Paxton wasn't the only casualty."

"Do they have any other relatives?" Wanda asked, sitting next to the two. According to the files Henry had extracted, they'd been infused with DNA taken from her and her brother, most likely acquired from Hydra.

"None that we can locate," Fury admitted. "Unless someone takes them in, they're headed for foster care."

In the adjacent room, Bendy turned away from the wall. "Sounds like Cassie and Eli are OK."

Boris and Alice sighed in relief.

"Poor kids have been through a lot."

"We all have," Grant said, looking up from his book. "Hopefully, we'll be out of here soon."

"Y'know what I think?" Wally stood and stretched. "I'm thinking we oughta try makin' a team of our own."

"Seriously, Franks?" Sammy gave the ex-janitor a look.

"Got any better ideas? Besides, I hear you were fighting criminals between the time you got outta the studio and when Henry found you."

"Point taken."


End file.
